


Changes Are Coming

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Being The Elite - Bullet Club [4]
Category: Bullet Club - Fandom, NJPW, Pro Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Follow on from Countdown To Destruction.





	Changes Are Coming

“For the last time, we are not going to ESPORTS,” argued Ellie.

“But PUBG,” whined Chase,

“But video games,” pouted Kenny.

“No,” said Ellie forcefully. “Just because it's fun for you two, it wouldn't exactly be fun for me and Kota.”

“But...,” started Chase.

Ellie glared at him and he stopped talking straight away.

“They can go if they wish,” said Kota softly. “We can go to the Haunted Museum, see spooky stuff.”

“How do you know about that?” asked Kenny. “You said you don't know anything about Las Vegas.”

“This,” smiled Kota, holding up a leaflet he'd obviously taken from the hotel check-in desk. “We can go here while you play games.”

“That could work,” admitted Kenny. “But going and seeing haunted stuff? Would Ellie really want to go do that?”

“See you boys back here, no later than 7, then we'll pick where we're going for dinner tonight,” grinned Ellie, hooking her arm through Kota's. “Let's go, Kota.”

With a wave, Ellie and Kota headed out of the hotel lobby.

“Well that was easier than I expected,” chuckled Kenny. “Let's go before they change their minds and come back.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I knew they'd be late back,” sighed Ellie, looking at her watch again.

“Kenny's not answering,” frowned Kota, sliding his phone back in his pocket.

“There had better be a really good explanation for them being over an hour late,” said Ellie tautly.

“Ellie! Kota!” came a chorus of voices as the hotel doors opened.

“I think we just got our answer,” chuckled Kota.

Ellie looked over to see Chase and Kenny walking over, being closely followed by Marty, Adam, Matt, Nick, Cody and Brandi,

“You're late,” scowled Ellie, folding her arms across her chest.

“I know,” pouted Chase. “I'm sorry. We left early but bumped into this lot on the way and Marty, being the absolute tourist that he is, had to stop and take photos of everything.”

“Hey! It's not my fault that my mum likes to see where I am,” protested Marty.

“You are such a momma's boy,” laughed Cody.

“Um... guys,” said Kenny, catching sight of the angry look on Ellie's face. “I don't think now is the time for this conversation. Ellie and Kota have been waiting for too long for us and I'm sure they are extremely hungry now.”

“I know the perfect place,” grinned Adam. “I promise it'll make up for having to wait so long.”

“Where?” asked Ellie suspiciously.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Now I get why you guys love coming here so much,” chuckled Ellie.

“Told ya,” chuckled Adam. “Have you tried any of the onion rings?”

“Onion rings?” gasped Ellie.

Nick chuckled and slid the bowl of onion rings towards Ellie. Ellie grabbed an onion ring and popped it in her mouth, whole.

“Mmm,” moaned Ellie as she ate the onion ring.

“Good?” chuckled Nick.

“Amazing,” Ellie muttered, nodding a lot as she ate.

“Hey guys?” asked Cody from the other end of the table. “Who's up for desserts?”

“If everyone else is having one...,” said Ellie, unsure.

“Oh I'm definitely having one,” grinned Marty.

“Me too,” said Kota and Chase at the same time.

“If you lot are having one, then so am I,” smiled Brandi. “It'll cost me a few sit-ups extra in the morning but the double chocolate Coca-Cola fudge cake is just too good to miss out on.”

“Fudge cake?” asked Kenny wide-eyed. “I think I might have room for dessert after all.”

“Looks like we're getting in on this too,” chuckled Matt.

“Definitely,” Nick nodded in agreement.

Ellie relaxed a little when the others said that they'd have desserts too. She knew that they would never judge her, but sometimes she couldn't help but notice that she had a habit of eating a lot more than the rest of them.

“Hey,” Chase whispered in her ear when he saw that she'd gone quiet. “Don't worry so much. Cracker Barrel is cheat day for everyone, so enjoy yourself, okay?”

Ellie nodded, smiling lightly. Chase always seemed to know what she was thinking.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The guys had been quietly surprised when they found Ellie in the hotel gym early the next morning.

“You're up early,” noted Cody as he entered the gym.

“Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd do something useful,” shrugged Ellie from her spot on the treadmill.

“Nerves kicking in?” asked Nick.

“A little,” admitted Ellie. “I mean, New Japan is incredible, but Ring of Honor is a pretty big deal... Even if all I'm doing is standing at ringside.”

“The guys may be in the ring, but we're the ones who have to keep the crowd going,” pointed out Brandi, as she stepped onto one of the other treadmills.

“I just hope the American fans actually like me,” sighed Ellie. “They're a bit more vocal about who they hate than Japanese fans.”

“They'll love you,” smiled Kenny. “And you can always kiss the bear to get them to like you.”

“Who got the short straw to be Burnard tonight?” asked Matt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I feel ridiculous,” groaned Chase as he stood in the locker room wearing the Burnard costume without the head on.

“But you look adorable,” giggled Ellie.

“No, I don't,” whined Chase. “Why couldn't Kenny or Kota do this?”

“Because they've done it before, so it's your turn,” said Cody from the corner.

“This is totally not fair,” sulked Chase.

“It's very fair. Now shut up and put your head on cause we're out next,” said Marty, throwing the bear head at Chase.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ellie was trying her hardest to pay attention to the match in the ring, but every time she walked passed Burnard all she could hear was Chase muttering and complaining about being really hot in the costume.

“Quit whining,” hissed Ellie as she walked passed him again.

“But I'm melting,” hissed back Chase.

Ellie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the match, joining in with Brandi trying to get the fans behind the guys.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“What?” whined Ellie as they all entered the locker room. “All I said was Ishii looked like he wanted to eat me!”

This caused the others to start laughing again.

“You lot are just mean,” Ellie pouted.

“You still love us through,” smirked Marty, putting his arm around Ellie's shoulders.

“Right now that is seriously debatable seeing as you keep picking on me,” huffed Ellie, shoving Marty away.

“Oh come on,” chuckled Cody. “You've gotta admit the way you screamed and jumped into the arms of a 7ft bear was hilarious!”

“It wasn't for me!”

“I enjoyed it,” smirked Chase as he put the bear head on the table.

“Apart from the fact she knocked you on your ass,” laughed Adam.

“Totally worth it to have my beautiful girl in my arms,” grinned Chase, wrapping his arms around Ellie's waist.

“Aww, that's so cute,” squealed Brandi.

“I'm always cute,” chuckled Chase.

“Oh don't start that again,” groaned Marty.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I didn't realise how long and boring TV tapings were,” yawned Ellie, stretching out on the bench in the locker room.

“That's cause they take ages setting up the backstage interviews and won't film those while matches are going on,” pointed out Marty.

“And they have to wait forever while Lethal takes 20 takes to get his promos right,” added Cody.

“So we still have about 2 hours before they even start letting fans in to tape the matches,” said Nick, setting up his phone to start filming a Being The Elite skit with Matt and Flip.

“Oh for...,” groaned Ellie.

“You didn't have to come, babe,” pointed out Chase. “You could've stayed with Kenny and Kota.”

“They need a day alone,” said Ellie. “I didn't want to be the third wheel.”

“Wait,” said Brandi, dropping her make up brush on the table in front of her. “Kenny and Kota are out on their own in Vegas?”

“Yeah, but don't worry I showed Kenny how to use Google Maps on his phone before they left,” chuckled Ellie.

“I'm not worried about them getting lost,” sighed Brandi, spinning around in her chair.

“Then what's the big deal about them being out on their own?” asked Cody.

“Think about it! What's in Vegas?” asked Brandi.

“Cracker Barrel!” exclaimed Adam.

“Casinos!” yelled Chase.

“Showgirls!” laughed Marty.

“Wedding chapels!” laughed Matt.

“Whoa, wait a minute,” gasped Nick when he realised what his brother had said. “They wouldn't... Would they?”

“That's what I'm wondering,” said Brandi.

“They wouldn't, not without us, right?” asked Nick.

“What the hell are you two on about?” asked Marty.

“Kenny... Kota... Wedding chapel...,” pointed out Brandi, slowly.

“Nah, don't be ridiculous,” laughed Cody. “They're not serious enough to get married.”

“Yeah they are,” said Ellie seriously.

“And Kenny's not answering his phone,” added Chase, looking down at his phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So did you two get up to anything exciting yesterday while we were stuck at tapings?” Ellie asked Kenny as they all met up to head to the airport early the next morning.

“Not really,” shrugged Kenny. “Did a little sight-seeing and Kota dragged me to a show. Nothing too big.”

“So no wedding chapel?” blurted out Nick, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Matt.

“What? No! Of course not!” exclaimed Kenny.

“Just had to check,” shrugged Nick.

“What was that about?” Kenny asked Ellie.

“Who knows,” shrugged Ellie, faking ignorance. “Anyway, tell me about the show. I might get Chase to take me next time we're in Vegas.”

Ellie made a mental note to slap Nick when she had the chance because her distraction led to Kenny, and occasionally Kota, talking the whole way from Vegas to Long Beach about the show and everything else they had seen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

While Fighting Spirit Unleashed had  
been a fantastic night overall, it had been a night of mixed results and mixed feelings for the members of the Bullet Club Elite.

First Cody beat Ellie's former friend Juice Robinson for the NJPW United States title, to make Cody a double champion. Next up, Adam and Chase lost to The Addiction, but the guys didn't mind too much cause they always had fun working with CD and Frankie. Ellie even had fun out there because CD and Frankie always made her feel safe and they always made her laugh.

“Damn girl, did you have to slap me so hard?” groaned Frankie, rubbing his cheek as they got out the back.

“Oh please,” scoffed Ellie. “I didn't even hit you that hard, you big baby. I can do it harder if you want?”

“Oh hell no!” exclaimed Frankie, backing away. “You stay away from me!”

“Wimp!” chuckled Ellie.

“DIAMOND!” yelled Marty, running towards them.

“Villain!” called back Ellie as she turned to face him.

“Sorry Chase,” said Marty, grabbing Ellie's hand. “Stealing your girl. Need all the luck I can get.”

“Haha! Bye guys!” laughed Ellie as Marty gently pulled her towards Gorilla again.

“Are you really just gonna let him steal Ellie like that?” Daniels asked Chase.

“Yeah,” nodded Chase. “He knows that with El out there Ospreay will be off his game cause he won't wanna hurt one of his oldest friends.”

“Wow, who knew that Marty could be so smart,” laughed Daniels.

“I've learnt that most of the time his bright ideas are actually El's ideas,” chuckled Chase. “She's the smartest out of all of us.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Marty had been right to take Ellie out with him cause Will was definitely a bit more cautious about going to the outside which gave Marty the edge he needed to get to the final to face KUSHIDA for the vacant NJPW Junior Heavyweight title.

Ellie had been on a real high and wanted to go back out with the Bucks, but they flat out refused to let her be out there while Tama and Tanga were out there... no matter how much she begged and pleaded with them. Of course, that had made Ellie angry, but nowhere near as mad as when the OGs deliberately targeted Matt's back and won the titles.

Ellie had been so angry that she flat out refused to go out to ringside for Kenny and Kota's match against Okada and Ishii. Ellie got even angrier when, after the match, both she and Chase hadn't been invited out with the others to close the show. Granted if she had been out there she may have been tempted to do something she might later regret.

“So first we get ignored and forgotten about and now Cody has to stick his nose into Kenny and Kota's business and push himself into their match?” ranted Ellie, pacing the locker room just as the show ended.

“They obviously have a plan,” reasoned Chase.

“A plan that we're obviously not fucking needed for,” raged Ellie. “I swear it's like being back with my damn mother! Plans were always made around me and I never had a say in any of them.”

Just then the locker room door opened and in walked Kenny and Cody happily talking away, closely followed by Kota, Marty, Adam and the Bucks. Ellie found herself literally fighting the urge to completely blow up at them, instead, she just grabbed her bag and walked out of the locker room without waiting for Chase or even telling him where she was going.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time the guys had got back to the hotel, Ellie had already packed and left. She'd left a note for Chase telling him that she still loved him and that none of what she was feeling was his fault, but she just needed a day or two to cool down. Chase, however, did not take the news well. As soon as he had finished reading Ellie's note he left their hotel room and stormed down to Kenny and Kota's room. Chase banged so hard on the door that it shook on its hinges. Kenny opened the door and Chase pushed passed him into the room. Unsurprisingly Cody, Adam, Marty and the Bucks were also there. 

“Chase? What's wrong?” asked Kota sincerely.

“This!” yelled Chase, motioning around the room at the others. “This is what's wrong! You lot are always together, but what about me? Or Ellie? Or Yujiro? We're the ones who are always left out of everything!”

“We don't leave you out...,” started Kenny.

“Bullshit!” snapped Chase, cutting Kenny off. “We're always forgotten when you all go out at the end of shows... We're always forgotten when you go out to Meet and Greets... We're only in BTE episodes if you feel like adding us, even though El sends you loads of footage... We weren't asked if we wanted to be part of Jericho's cruise stuff... We weren't even invited to All In! We're just a damn afterthought to you lot!”

The others all looked at each other sheepishly, knowing that Chase had been right.

“This shit needs to be fixed cause I'll be damned if I lose El because of it,” said Chase, dropping Ellie's note on the table. “You know how to find us.”

With that Chase turned and left, heading back to pack his stuff and go off to try and find Ellie. Meanwhile, Cody had picked up Ellie's note and read it aloud to the others.

“We've messed up big time lads,” sighed Marty.

“We've been selfish dicks,” frowned Adam.

“They've done so much for all of us, and we've treated them worse than the OGs did,” sighed Matt.

“We have to fix this,” nodded Kota solemnly. “They are our friends.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Ellie!” Chase called out as he ran towards her, outside the Queen Mary.

Ellie stopped and turned around to face him.

“Chase? How'd you know I'd be here?” she asked as Chase reached her.

“You and Kota spent 2 hours telling us how much you both wanted to come here to see if it's really haunted,” smiled Chase softly. “So I figured you'd come here.”

“I can just get drawn into stories behind everything in here and forget everything going on,” Ellie admitted.

“I totally blew up at all of them,” Chase replied sheepishly, after a few minutes.

“You did? Why?”

“Because you were right... They are always forgetting about us... Treating us like an afterthought.”

“How'd they take it?” 

“Dunno,” shrugged Chase. “I walked out and came looking for the one person who means more to me than any of them... You.”

Ellie smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

“As long as I have you, I don't need them,” whispered Chase, kissing the top of Ellie's head. “But you are not getting me on that boat.”

“Scaredy cat,” Ellie laughed softly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Kenny.

“What is there not to like? We're just throwing them a party to show that we do actually really care about them and that we want them to feel loved and appreciated,” said Cody as he pushed Kenny through the door to the party store.

“This could be a bad idea,” sighed Kota, slowing following them into the store.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Any idea what they want?” Ellie asked as she and Chase walked towards The Westin Long Beach hotel.

“Haven't a clue. The text just said to be by the fountain out the front of the Westin Long Beach hotel,” shrugged Chase.

“I can't see them anywhere,” said Ellie, looking around.

“Me neither,” frowned Chase. “Although... Is that...?”

“Yujiro?” exclaimed Ellie in surprise.

Sure enough, Yujiro was sat on the edge of the large fountain, watching people walk passed.

“Yujiro!” called out Chase.

Yujiro shook his head to pull his eyes away from a beautiful young woman walking passed him wearing very little and turned to see who was calling him. His eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his face as he caught sight of his best friend and his second favourite girl.

“Chase! Ellie!” Yujiro beamed, standing up to hug them both.

“What are you doing here?” smiled Ellie.

“Cody said to be on a flight, then a car dropped me here and said to wait for everyone,” Yujiro explained in English so Chase could understand.

“Cody paid for you to fly out?” asked Chase.

Yujiro nodded.

“And you have no idea why?” Chase continued.

Again Yujiro nodded.

“What the hell are they up to?” asked Ellie.

“Glad you asked,” smiled Cody from behind them. “If you care to follow me, all will be revealed.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“SURPRISE!”

Yujiro, Chase and Ellie looked around in shock as the rest of the Elite let off party poppers.

“What the...?” exclaimed Ellie.

“A surprise party,” explained Cody.

“Why?” asked Yujiro suspiciously.

“Because we realised that Chase was right, we have been kinda overlooking the three of you, and we want to apologise and show the three of you just how much we love and appreciate everything you do for all of us,” said Kenny, honestly.

“And you thought flying Yujiro out here, and throwing a surprise party was the right way to show us?” asked Ellie, stone-faced.

“Um... yeah?” said Cody, unsure.

“It would be easier if you actually just proved it to us by including us all in your plans,” pointed out Ellie.

“And we promise that from now on we will,” promised Kenny.

“You'd better do,” ordered Ellie, walking over to the bar.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey man,” said Nick, turning round in his seat. “How's she doing?”

“Totally out cold,” chuckled Chase, as Ellie slept with her head on his shoulder. “Who knew that having an absolutely awful hangover was the only way that she would sleep on a flight.”

“She did have a fair bit to drink last night so I'm not surprised she's tired,” chuckled Nick.

“I'm surprised how much she drank,” admitted Matt.

“She doesn't usually drink much, but I think all the 'Elite' stuff was playing on her mind more than she really let on,” sighed Chase.

“We really don't mean to leave  
you guys in the dark,” frowned Nick.

“We just kinda thought you wouldn't want to be dragged into all the contact confusion going on,” added Matt.

“You guys made any decisions yet?” asked Chase.

“Haven't a damn clue,” chuckled Matt.

“Word of advice?” offered Chase.

“Sure,” nodded Nick.

“Don't go to WWE. You know going there will ruin everything you've been working so hard on. You'd have to give up BTE, and worse you'll barely spend time with your families.”

“We don't get to see them much as it is,” admitted Matt.

“It'd be a lot worse if Vinnie got his hands on your careers,” pointed out Chase.

“He's got a point,” agreed Nick.

“Plus, the plan is to stick together, and I'm pretty sure that they don't want all of us,” sighed Chase sadly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I don't know, Chase, something still seems a little off,” frowned Ellie as she and Chase were waiting for the others to arrive at King of Pro Wrestling.

“I know babe,” sighed Chase, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. “But the guys have a plan and we just have to go along with it for now.”

“I just hope they know what they're doing,” sighed Ellie.

“If not we're all screwed come January first,” agreed Chase.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ellie shifted nervously from foot to foot at ringside. There was something unsettling about the way the members of the OG team were whispering amongst themselves and looking over at her that really scared Ellie. They were definitely up to something. Ellie shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to focus on the match, unfortunately, the OGs soon put their plan into action.

“Chase! Look out!” Ellie called out.

It was too late. Chase turned around straight into a Gun Stun from Tama that dropped him square on the top of his head!

“Not again!” yelled Ellie in frustration.

Ellie went to slide into the ring after the 3-count but found her way blocked by the large imposing form of Bad Luck Fale.

“Get out of my way,” seethed Ellie.

“You really don't want me to do that, little girl,” sneered Fale.

“I said, Get... Out... Of... My... Way...”

Fale just smirked at her as Tama started beating down on Matt, Nick, Adam and Chase. Ellie swung her arm to hit Fale, but it was stopped by Ishimori grabbing her arm and pulling it back behind her.

“You really don't want to do that,” smirked Taiji. “I wouldn't want to hurt you.”

“Let go of me or I’ll snap your arm,” hissed Ellie, yanking her arm free.

Taiji and Fale smirked and backed away from Ellie, allowing Ellie to slide into the ring to check on Chase and the others. Ellie knew that she's been lucky, but she also knew that next time she might not be.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The rest of the night was full of surprises like Will deciding to challenge Taichi for the Never Openweight title, Shingo was revealed as the newest member of L.I.J., Robbie Eagles was announced as Ishimori's tag partner for the Junior Tag League, Marty lost out on the Junior Heavyweight title, but the end of the night was what really caught the Elite members attention.

“What the fuck?” exclaimed Marty.

“Those bastards!” raged Adam.

“How much money do you think they offered Jado and Gedo?” muttered Nick.

“Why the hell did Jay choose them over us?” asked Matt.

“Fale,” muttered Ellie.

“Huh?” asked Chase, looking over at Ellie.

“Fale set all this up... or should I say, Devitt helped him set this up,” continued Ellie. “Devitt introduced Jay to Fale years ago and persuaded him to train Jay. This was a set up right from the goddamn start.”

“You really think this was set up that long ago?” asked Adam.

“How else would you explain it?” countered Ellie. “Jay turned down the Elite... He turned down guaranteed bookings and money... And went to the OGs, to Fale's group, to his trainer's group... I guarantee that Devitt sewed the seeds for this.”

The Elite locker room fell silent as they all let Ellie's words sink in.

 

THE END.


End file.
